


DC Academy's New Teacher

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [29]
Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Femslash, Fluff, Kate Kane Adopts Parker Torres, M/M, Single Parent Kate Kane, Teacher Kara Danvers, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Kate has just adopted a teenager and is trying to find her role as a mother. That includes meeting Parker's teachers. Especially the new, cute, blonde literature teacher, Miss Danvers.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859461
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	DC Academy's New Teacher

Supergirl || Kanvers || Batwoman || DC Academy's New Teacher || Batwoman || Kanvers || Supergirl

Title: DC Academy's New Teacher – Writer's Month 2020

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, human AU, fluff, single parent, adoption, m/f

Main Pairing: Kate/Kara

Side Pairings: Pamaela/Harley, Oliver/Felicity

DC Characters: Kara Danvers, Katherine 'Kate' Kane, Parker Torres, Connor Hawke, Zoe Ramirez, Mia Smoak, William Clayton, Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, Pamela Isley, Harleen Quinzel

Writer's Month Prompt: high school AU

Summary: Kate has just adopted a teenager and is trying to find her role as a mother. That includes meeting Parker's teachers. Especially the new, cute, blonde literature teacher, Miss Danvers.

**DC Academy's New Teacher**

_Writer's Month 2020_

"I need your help."

Oliver raised one curious eyebrow at the exhausted brunette in front of his door. Slowly, he stepped aside and motioned for her to come in. Oliver Queen and Kate Kane had been friends for a long time now. She was the beloved, little cousin of Bruce Wayne and as such, as the kids in the orbit of billionaires, the two had befriended each other over oh-too many galas. Both were rebellious, both enjoyed a good party. They only cleaned up their act as late teens, when they were in a car-crash together with Oliver's then girlfriend Sara and Kate's twin-sister Beth. Both Sara and Beth nearly died, Sara actually dying before the medics brought her back with CPR.

That was the life-altering moment that made them all clean up their act. Sara left town to find herself, Kate kind of did the same, traveling a lot. Oliver sobered up and prepared to one day take over Queen Industries. By now, he had taken over the business after his father's death, he was married to a beautiful, kind and gentle woman he had met on his very first day as the new owner, the two of them had two children, William and Mia. They led the perfect little life.

Kate all the while? She hadn't really accomplished much, not in her own mind at least. She had been aimless, traveling around. She trained under various people, worked as a tattoo-artist for a while, a bartender in another city. Only when she returned back home did she start to find her place. It began when she was meeting some friends in a restaurant to catch up and the owner displayed the most blatant homophobia. So she bought the empty building right opposite it on impulse and started turning it into a gay bar. It became her pet-project and then even more than that. It gave her a purpose and it gave her community a safe place. Gay bar at night, coffee-shop at day.

"What... can I help you with?", asked Oliver as he led her toward the living room.

Mia was sprawled out on the couch, reading a _Hawkeye_ comic. She lowered it enough to look at Kate and wave in greeting, a smile on her face. The two got along very well; Kate was the cool aunt, the lesbian guide who helped Mia with her own coming out. It still amused Kate a little bit that both of Oliver's kids turned out gay – and turned to her as a mentor and guide. William was gay and Mia was an aro lesbian. And Oliver, who had been all in over his head – he was supportive, he loved his kids, but he also didn't know how to _best_ approach this, much less how to help them come out – so he appreciated her help with it. It was good, for Kate, that she had reconnected with her friends back home after returning, even though she had thought they'd drift apart.

"I recently acquired a teenager", declared Kate as she sat down.

" _How_ do you 'acquire' a teenager?", asked Mia, putting her comic down.

"What she said", grunted Oliver, motioning at his daughter and looking at Kate.

"Kid walked into my bar with a really bad fake ID. Then she kept coming back to the coffee-shop. And I... started talking to her. Her parents are very homophobic, _very_ conservative. I offered to help her, went and talked to them. They only... It was ugly. In the end, they... agreed to sign over their parental rights to me, to make her 'my problem' since we're both going to burn in hell."

"...That sure is not a conventional way of becoming a parent", grunted Mia surprised.

"You could say that", huffed Kate. "So now I got a kid. Zero prepared for that. I'm good at the fun aunt stuff, but the actual parenting is... a lot. For now, I need to find a school for her. There are _so many_ schools, how does one pick a school? And they all need like... recommendations or something, when they're better? Help me, Ollie Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope."

Oliver huffed out a laugh at that, before pausing for a moment. "But... if you acquired the teenager fully grown, should she not... already _be_ in a high school?"

"I am hearing voices. Are we having guests?"

Kate smiled as she got up to greet Oliver's wife Felicity, who immediately squeaked when she saw her. After a tight hug did Felicity sit down next to her husband, slipping her hand into Oliver's to link their fingers. Kate always liked the little, gentle interactions between the two. They shared the kind of love she hoped to find one day too. But for now, she needed to focus on Parker.

"Kate's a new mom. She adopted a teen. Is totally in over her head", summarized Mia.

"...Thank you for the kind words", drawled Kate, giving Mia a pointed look. "But yes. I'm... How did you find a school for Will and Mia and _how_ did you get in...?"

"The Queen name helped. Immensely. The Queen money helped even more", offered Oliver. "It's an elite school. They _do_ only take on recommendations."

"That's great", sighed Kate frustrated, running her fingers through her hair. "But to answer your question: While still being with her biological parents, she.. .rebelled. A lot. Hacked into the school system, among other things, and... got herself expelled."

"Well, that makes finding a school harder", noted Felicity. "Sorry. Not helpful, I know."

"We can write you a letter of recommendation", offered Oliver after a moment. "It might help."

"Thank you. I just... I need her to find _good_ friends, get a _fresh start_ ", sighed Kate.

"I am super curious about that Kane Junior", declared Mia curiously, perking up some.

"Her name's Parker", offered Kate with the smallest smile. "Do you... think you could keep an eye on her, _if_ she gets into that... fancy school of yours?"

"Sure thing. We lesbians gotta stick together", declared Mia, grinning broadly.

/break\

Parker liked the new school. Even if it was unnecessarily fancy; the unnecessarily fancy also came with a state of the art tech program that she got to work with. She _was_ a teen genius and apparently, spinning it to make it look like she wasn't being challenged enough by her old school had worked _somewhat_. The fact that they had the Wayne name backing them up _and_ a recommendation letter from Oliver Queen had, apparently, also helped. Even the mayor of the city had helped out – he was a good friend of Oliver's, it seemed, and his daughter was going to this school too.

The networking they had going on baffled Parker a bit. So did the fact that there were so many rich and well-known people in her orbit now, because she got adopted by a billionaire. This was her life now. And _now_ , she had to get used to this new fancy school, where she knew no one.

"Hello, Parker Kane, new best friend."

Parker startled and turned as a pretty blonde wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Parker raised her eyebrows as she looked around at the other four teens following Mia.

"I'm Mia Queen, my brother William. That's Zoe Ramirez, the mayor's daughter, and Connor Hawke. Aunt Kate told me that you'll come join our school", declared the blonde.

"Excuse my sister. She is... there is no word for it", sighed William.

"You let yourself be dragged along by her", pointed Connor out amused.

"If you could not call me out like that. She's my baby sister. I'm the reasonable Queen."

"Not like the bar for that is set very high", muttered Zoe, being elbowed by William. "Your mom's awesome but weird. Your dad – I mean, look at his wikipedia page."

William narrowed his eyes at Zoe, before he turned toward Parker with a smile. "Hi. Nice to meet you. Your mom's like an honorary aunt to us, so we figured it's time we met."

Great, so her adopted mom had organized her a _play-date_...? Parker winced as she looked at the group of teenagers. Well, it _might_ be good to have someone she knows here...

"So, who's the most endurable teacher here?", asked Parker after a moment.

"Okay so. Professor Isley is really cool, she teaches biology", started Zoe. "But watch out for her plants. She's super protective of them. She runs the greenhouse outside and the garden too."

"Her wife's cool too", offered Connor, gaining Parker's full interest. "Doctor Quinzel, she's teaching chemistry and she is also giving psychology seminar but only for the higher years."

"I'm so looking forward to taking those next year", sighed William. "She's brilliant."

"My favorite teacher has to be, hands down, Miss Danvers", argued Mia.

"Miss D's the best", agreed Connor. "She's so... I don't know? Sweet?"

"Yeah, that sums her up well", agreed Zoe. "She tries to help everyone."

"She's new too. Started only this semester. Is _really_ trying to find her place here and trying really hard to help everyone. She's probably gonna be all over you trying to help you settle in", offered William. "And we're gonna help you too. If... you want to."

"Yeah, if you feel like we're a bunch of weirdos, feel free to ignore", agreed Connor.

"Speak for yourself, Con", huffed Mia, giving him a look.

Parker huffed as she fell into step with them. Maybe the new school wouldn't be _that_ bad.

/break\

The new school was still something Kara was adjusting to. New city, new place, new school. Well. First school. It was her first school that she was teaching on. Which added to her nerves. But so far, everyone had been very welcoming. She loved her class and her colleagues.

"You ready for parent-teacher night, Kara?", asked Harley with a smile.

Harley and Pamela were two of her favorite colleagues. They were a cute married couples, a doctor and a professor. Kara was still a bit unsure how they had ended up as teachers in a high school, but apparently Harley had a very bad break-up and needed a fresh start and her then only best friend Pam had helped her out of it and it had led them here.

"I don't know. Talking to the parents does make me a bit nervous", sighed Kara.

"Oh, you'll do fine, kid. The children adore you", dismissed Pamela.

"How bout you come over for dinner tonight after? Pam's making her famous casserole", offered Harley sweetly. "It'll cheer you right up. Right, babe?"

Pamela gave her wife a look, but then she nodded after a moment. "Fine. You may come over."

"Thank you!", chimed Kara with a relieved smile. "Oh. I should go. First parents await."

Pamela and Harley laughed a bit as they watched the blonde run off. The first couple of parents were easy enough to be handled, most her kids were well-behaved. The real surprise came when Parker Kane's mother walked in. Kara knew Parker was adopted, very recently adopted.

"Miss... Kane", drawled Kara softly, staring blankly at the gorgeous woman.

The hair, the eyes, the _tattoos_ , the clothes, the smirk. "Kate Kane. Please, Kate's enough."

"Then Kara, please", requested Kara with slightly heated cheeks.

Oh dear. Don't develop a crush on the parent of a student. _Don't_. Kate smiled at her and Kara's heart melted just a little bit. This was very bad. Very, very bad. She adjusted her glasses, clearing her throat as she checked the folder, even though she really didn't need to.

"Uhm. So you have been Parker's legal guardian for a couple months now?", asked Kara. "How... has she been adjusting, at home? I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry. But it... I saw the issues she had in the past. Is she doing alright? Because it was a lot of change for a child like her."

"She's... been good", nodded Kate. "Friends have been helping me a lot. How... How has she been settling into this school? This place was _impossible_ to get into, if she's getting kicked out again-"

"No. No kicking her out. She's been working hard. Her grades have improved – she joined the school newspaper!", exclaimed Kara, before toning it down a little. "Sorry. Still very excited about that. I kind of... brought that back to life, it'd been dead for nearly ten years now. Your daughter has been a great help with it. And she has made friends too."

"Yeah. The kids of my friends who helped me get in here", chuckled Kate.

Kara smiled as she went more into detail about Parker's progress and also about the newspaper. She also managed to ask a few questions about Kate, learning that she owned a gay bar. She even asked Kara to come over – well, because she wanted more customers, of course. But just _perhaps_...

"It was wonderful meeting you, Kara", smiled Kate as they shook hands. "Thank you for keeping an eye on Parker and watching out for her. I know she has great potential."

"She really does" agreed Kara. "Well. I wish you a good night... Kate."

They shook hands and parted ways. Kate Kane was the last one for the day so Kara packed up and made her way toward Pam and Harley's apartment. She was now really looking forward to dinner, the idea of being with friends and getting a warm meal. She often ordered in these days.

"Kara! You could make it!", exclaimed Harley as she pulled Kara in and hugged her.

The other blonde led the way toward the kitchen, where Pamela was just finishing up the salads. "So how was it, Kara? First time meeting the parents. Did get along with everyone?"

"Mia's mother talks... a lot", laughed Kara. "Not that that's bad. She's very invested."

"She is. Very", huffed Pamela bemused.

"And Parker's mom...", drawled Kara, cheeks flushing.

Pamela and Harley exchanged a smirk before Harley went ahead to set the table. "Someone's met Katie Kane. Someone has a _crush_ on Katie Kane. Don't worry, you're not the first."

"She attracts lesbians like the flame attracts moths", muttered Pamela with a deadpan.

"I mean, a bi or two have fallen for her too", interjected Harley, grinning impishly.

"Great so she's a womanizer", sighed Kara disappointed.

"No, well, not entirely", offered Pamela. "She's a flirt, but when she has something going, she gets invested. We've been friends with Kate for years now. She's a good person, you know"

That was reassuring. Still, Kara shouldn't develop a crush on one of her students' parents.

/break\

"You know, Miss D sometimes asks after you."

Kate paused and looked up at Parker, who had a smirk on her lips. "What?"

"Miss D – Miss Danvers – she sometimes asks about you. Thinks she's being subtle, but she is _super_ not", elaborated Parker. "I think she _likes_ you. You should ask her out."

That made Kate sputter just a little bit. No. The blonde teacher was _cute_ , sure, and Kate had liked talking to her. Not just during the parent-teacher-night. Mrs. and Mrs. Quinzel-Isley started bringing Kara along to the _Hold-Up_ , for cocktails on a Friday night, or occasionally for lunch on a day school lasted too long to bear. They had talked a couple of times. She was cute, her parents were from a little farm, both scientists though. Her cousin was a journalist, her sister a cop. She was... kind and funny and _very_ pretty. When she entered the coffee-shop, Kate would perk up.

"Oh my gosh, you have a crush on my teacher", yelped Parker. "I can _see_ it. You got all _dreamy_."

Kate flushed and glared at her daughter. "Be quiet or I will... ground you. I am a parent now, I can do that. Go to your room, young lady, and think about what you did."

Parker sputtered and burst into laughter and not too long after, Kate also cracked and smiled.

/break\

The next time Kate and Kara met was at school, during a football game. Mia and Zoe were both Canaries – the cheerleaders of their school – and they had roped Parker into joining the team too. Kate had approved because she figured that it'd give something physical to do too instead of just sitting in front of her laptop all day. Though with Parker on the cheerleading squad, that left Kate alone in the stands, so she came to join her friends. Oliver and Felicity sat with Pamela and Harley already, Felicity chattering excitedly about the upcoming science fair, while Oliver was talking to... Kara. She must have come and joined them due to Pamela and Harley.

"Hey. You guys got some room for me too?", asked Kate.

"Su—ure thing, Katie!", chimed Harley impishly.

She pushed Pamela closer against Felicity, who immediately scooted closer against Oliver, leaving room between Harley and Kara. Kara smiled softly at Kate as the other sat down with her.

"Hello. It's... nice to see you outside of work", offered Kara with a smile.

"You could see her more often outside of work", declared Harley in a chipper voice. "They're called _dates_ and they're super effective in spending time with your _crush_."

"The subtly of a brick-wall", noted Oliver dryly.

"Oh, says the guy who awkwardly lingered at the tech department to flirt with the cute tech girl", snorted Pamela and rolled her eyes. "Look at this, it is broken! Oh, you mean I just have to turn the USB drive _the other way_ and then I can put it in? Silly me, hahaha."

"First of all, I never did that. Second of all, that impression of me was awful", grunted Oliver.

Felicity however was giggling and leaning against Oliver, so clearly it was closer to the truth than Oliver was ready to admit. For a moment, Kate smiled at them, distracted, before Harley's words caught up with her again. Of course would Harley suggest to 'just ask her out'.

"So, on a scale of one to ten, how awkward would it make things for my daughter if I were to date her teacher?", asked Kate slowly, not looking at Kara, instead focusing on the game.

"I... I mean... Not at all, I assure you, I _am_ a prossesional", promised Kara. "...Professional."

Kate smiled softly at that, eyes gentle as she turned to look at the blonde. "Well then, if you can be so... prossesional, perhaps... I could... take you out to dinner some time, Miss Danvers?"

"Call her Kara, unless you have some teacher kink none of us wanna know about", requested Pam.

It was Kate's turn to flush now, glaring over at Pamela pointedly. "It was supposed to be charming. Why are we friends. Why do I willingly spend time with you."

"Yes", interrupted Kara, regaining Kate's attention.

"Yes?", echoed Kate, before her face brightened. "Yes is good."

The genuine delight in her face made Kara smile and daringly lean in to peck her cheek. Everyone around them was cheering – for the team that had just scored – but for them right then and there, it felt like they were cheering for the two of them. Kate smiled softly into the kiss, slipping her hand into the nape of Kara's neck and pulling her closer.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I figured a bit different high school AU, instead of making them teens! Also I love mom!Kate


End file.
